


Thicker Than Blood

by Ult_Geek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, M/M, Oneshot, akafuri - Freeform, akashi is a professor lol, masaomi is an idiot, reporter furihata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek
Summary: "Your dad called me." said Kouki.It had been years since Seijuurou spoke with his father, so when Masaomi calls Kouki, he believes he is justified in his skepticism.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So Akashi was working with Akashi Conglomerate till he was like, 24-ish, but he quit. And he was majoring in philosophy along with business and did his PhD. in it too so he can be a professor of Philosphy~ Ik everyone thinks he'd still be in business, but the guy saw himself playing Shogi in the future if he had a choice. SHOGI. Nothing else. So, my arts-loving Akashi hc in real leave me alone. 
> 
> Furihata's a reporter in a News Agency. The place he's working at is based on Kyodo News(tho i don't say a damn thing about it). 
> 
> They're both around thirty~ or so.

The scratch of chalk against the board ended, and Seijuurou placed the chalk on the table, having finished writing the necessary point on the board. The class was silent, listening with rapt attention. Generally, he taught the post graduate classes, but he was assigned to teach one course for the undergraduate class. It was the basics, a lecture on Ethics. It was nostalgic almost.

“That ends today’s class.” He announced. The rustle of bags being packed and murmurs of the students began to fill the hall. “If, anyone of you have questions,” they quieted. “You may always visit my office. The timings for my office hours, and the course details will be sent to you via mail. Please do read it.”

Placing the books and phone in his arms, he bid them goodbye.

That was his last hour and he could not wait to return home. Wednesdays were always exhausting, with four continuous hours of lectures. It was also the day they held staff meeting, and the professors had a knack for chit-chatting uselessly. Talk of the morning breakfast and their respective cats could be held in the break room, but not during a meeting. When he was given the position of the Head of Department, this was the last thing he expected to have to deal with. Budgeting and modification to the curriculum, along with checking through horrendous assignments was already enough of a burden.

All said problems would not matter until the next day. His office hours were over, and he would go home to eat and sleep on the couch. It was a bad habit he developed after watching movies late into the night with Kouki. Yes, it was bad for his back, and every morning they slept on the couch, they regretted it, but life is constituted by moments.

The apartment would be lonely for a least another two hours, Kouki was putting in extra hours with the news agency lately. He was investigating the Okubo Conglomerate for around two years. Kouki was convinced that they were turning over huge loses and the board members had been hiding the matter of their surmounting debts.

It scared him, that Kouki was putting himself in such a dangerous position. Exposing them was dangerous, he would know the extent to which a company would go to hide their tracks. An unfortunate ‘accident’ was always easy to create when one knew the right people and had the money. All for a newspaper headline.

Kouki would have slapped him for that, but, his boyfriend’s life was at stake. No matter how many times he tried to persuade him, the brunet was adamant. Surely, writing on the fashion industry, or sports, or even the entertainment industry would serve his need to write. When Kouki said he would be doing journalism, he did not expect him to take on such stories.

It started small, writing on highlights and features, with cute dog stories and the opening of a local café and such. Soon, it got bigger and Seijuurou realized he had to be concerned.

His phone buzzed beside him on the drive home. Calls from his father. He had blocked the number and changed his own phone number. It was futile to try to escape him, there were always ways to get him, but Masaomi had kept silent for three years. So he let his guards down slightly.

They had not had a conversation since he announced on television that he would not be inheriting the company. It was far too difficult to cover up, since it was live. Masaomi was beyond furious. This would have deterred him before, but on that day, Seijuurou could not care any less. He was tired of living a life planned by a father who forgot that his son was in fact human.

Parking his car, he went up to his apartment and was pleasantly surprised to see Kouki’s shoe on the shelf. He was home early.

“I am home” he announced.

“Welcome home!” said Kouki. This rarely happened. Generally, he greeted Kouki as the door to their home clicked open.

He walked into their living room and found the man sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on the television. It seemed like he was more than halfway through the film, so he was definitely here for at least an hour.

“Did work end early?” asked Seijuurou, heading to their bedroom to keep his belongings. He kept the door open to hear his reply and looked through their wardrobe for something comfortable.

“Your dad called me.”

The track pants slipped from his hands.

“What?” he asked, heading to the living room. Why was he speaking with Kouki? When he had told his father that he had a boyfriend, he did not bother to ask who it was. As long as he was inheriting the company, he did not seem to care that he was in a relationship with a man. Before and after the announcement of his resignation form the comapny, he had not bothered with getting to know Kouki in the slightest.

“I don’t know.” Said Kouki, looking to the screen. “He didn’t just call me,” he turned to Seijuurou, who was standing behind the couch. “He sent someone to pick me up.” Seijuurou tried to not let his anger overwhelm him. He took a seat beside Kouki and took his hand in his. “What happened? Tell me everything right now.” Said Seijuurou.

Kouki smiled and caressed his thumb. “Don’t worry, I didn’t go, but they were hanging around the office so I sneaked out and took the subway back here. Then on my way here, I got a call straight from him.” He chuckled and pulled at a strand of his hair that fell gently over his forehead. It was something he often did when nervous. Seijuurou could only hold his hand tighter. “Oh man, you should’ve seen how shocked I was. He just goes,” Kouki cleared his throat, “ ‘This is Akashi Masamoi, I believe you are Furihata Kouki, Reporter for Iryuko News. I would like to speak with you’.” He laughed.

“Don’t go.” Said Seijuurou. It was the obvious answer. They were not family anymore. Such notions had ended ten years ago. He had no business speaking with Kouki or in interfering with his life.

Kouki leaned back. “That’s what I though too. But, think about it.”

“There is nothing to think about!” he said. “Whatever it is, it will be a waste of your time. I do not want him anywhere near us, ever.”

“Seijuurou!” said Kouki. He never used his full name. “I don’t think this has to do with us,” he gestured between the two of them. “He came to my office, he only referred to me as a reporter. You weren’t mentioned once.”

Then why-

The Okubo Conglomerate’s name was as large as the Akashi’s. They were competitors.

“Do not get involved with this.” Said Seijuurou. Kouki had quickly caught on that he had realized.

“I think I’m in knee-deep. He might have information-“

“Do not let a story get in the way of being rational!” said Seijuurou. “He is specifically approaching you thinking that you would comply with him and his demands simply because we are dating.” Seijuurou shook his head. “That he would think he can use our relation in such a way. Unbeknownst to him, playing the ‘father’ card is completely useless.”

Kouki pulled back his hand slowly. “I seriously don’t think it’s involved at all this time. I’m getting really fucking close to getting everything I need, we need insider info now. And you know how dead-set he is one getting rid of competition, you should know it best.” When Seijuurou looked into his eyes, he knew Kouki would be moving forward with whatever he planned regardless of what Seijuurou thought.

“This is stupid. You are using one corrupt organization to take down another.”

Kouki shrugged. “Enemy’s enemy is your friend right?”

“Friend?”

“Too far?”

Seijuurou sighed. When they began dating in high school, he did not believe he would end up with a reckless fool of a boyfriend who stuck his neck out far too often to the reaper. He was convinced this would be the reason why he would get a cardiac arrest far too early in life.

“Fine.” He complied and Kouki lit up like a child receiving gifts. “But, the moment he brings up our relationship, tries to demean you, or attempts to use you, leave.”

Kouki held out his pinky. “I promise.” Seijuurou sighed and hooked their pinkies.

“Cross my heart and hope to die?” asked Seijuurou.

“Fine, drama queen.” The brunet smiled. “Stick a needle in my eye.” Completed Kouki. His lips quivered, like he was surprising a laugh. Seijuurou knew exactly what this was about.

“Come on,” said the red-head. “It was _one_ time, when I was sixteen!”

“It’s never not going to be funny.” Said Kouki and laughed.

“It was a pair of scissors, not a needle.” Grumbled Seijuurou

“Sure, _that_ makes it better.”

. . . . . . .

It was around nine in the morning on a Saturday that both Kouki and Akashi Masaomi had time. Kouki was anticipating the meeting. He never got to meet his boyfriend’s father, and at the beginning, it bugged him that Akashi Masaomi never accepted their relationship, but he grew past it. It was the twenty-first century, parental approval was not exactly a problem. He didn’t need to go woo the family to be happy with Seijuurou. Besides, Kouki’s family accepted Seijuurou with open arms.

Seijuurou was right when he said that he didn’t have to accept the meeting, but, he wanted to. Kouki could tell a mile away this meeting was for personal reasons, but if he had admitted to it with Seijuurou, the man would have never let him go.

Kouki planned on going by the subway, but Seijuurou insisted that drive him there. The meeting was for an hour, but the red-head insisted he can wait.

The ride was silent, Seijuurou was not exactly okay with the meeting, though he didn’t oppose it. 

He parked in front of the towering grey building, it was almost a skyscraper. A valet stood at the entrance. Kouki stepped out and Seijuurou called to him.

“If he tries to do anything-“

“Don’t worry so much Sei, I can handle it.” He replied. Seijuurou sucked in a breath, ready to retort, but stopped. The two men at the entrance came, one man, Kouki recognized, and so did Seijuurou.

“Watanabe-san?” said Seijuurou. His hand tightened on the steering wheel.

The old driver of Seijuurou bowed. “It is good to see you two again.” Kouki bowed and greeted him, but Seijuurou seemed too dazed. The two had had a very close relationship. Seijuurou had known him since elementary school, and the man had driven him everywhere, even on their dates when they started their relationship. He was very supportive of them, but they could not keep in touch as often anymore.

“See you soon!” said Kouki, and he was led through the building.

“How have you been doing Watanabe-san?” asked Kouki. The older man nodded. “I have been well. How is Akashi-kun doing?”

“He’s great, we couldn’t get your contact details at all, I didn’t know you still worked here.”

“I don’t”

“Huh?”

“Akashi-san called me in for today specifically.”

Theory confirmed, this was personal. The elevator doors opened and he was led to the office. It was hard to miss, with a large plaque on the door announcing clearly that this was Akashi Masaomi’s office.

Kouki felt a hand on shoulder. “Watanabe-san?”

“Take care of yourself.” He said.

“Sorry for bringing you back in for all of this.”

His lips pulled up, wrinkles prominent. “You were not the one who asked me now did you?”

“Still-“

“Go on in.” he said and headed back to the elevator. Kouki took in a deep breath, and exhaled. He dealt with his editor-in-chief on the daily, and that man had his pay check in his hands.

‘And this one can probably buy everything I own if he wanted.’

He exhaled and opened the door. Inside sat Akashi Masaomi, back straight and imposing. His greying hair was styled perfectly and his eyes, glinted dangerously. He stood up and Kouki wanted to stop in his tracks.

Steps measured and slow, yet commanding, he approached Kouki. “Good morning. Take a seat.” He said and pointed to the sofa that was placed near the floor to ceiling window.

“Nice to meet you, Akashi-san.” Said Kouki, heart racing. He extended his arm and they shook hands. The man’s hold was firm, but it was not the bone-crushing grip that he expected. Sighing in relief, he sat on the black couch.

Masaomi sat opposite to him, crossing his legs. “Pardon the excessive intrusiveness, but it was an emergency, and you did not respond well.”

Kouki gulped. “Well, I don’t know you, nor do I have any relations with you so, I did not respond.”

“Did Seijuurou ask that of you?” his lips were tugging upwards, in a mocking imitation a smile.

Seijuurou did not want to get involved with his father ever again. Neither did Kouki. The man had tortured his son, his own flesh and blood, to an extent where he experienced a lot of trauma and psychological injury. It was wrong to wish to mend bonds when he did nothing but destroy his son over and over again.

“Sir, I am here to speak with you as a reporter from my news agency, and even still, this isn’t official. If this is about Seijuurou, I will be leaving.”

Masaomi looked him up, from head to toe, and seemed to assess him. It was cold, calculative, like he was asserting the value of Kouki’s life.

“Very well,” he spoke. “The board members of Okubo do not like what you are doing with your team. They have an inside man within your agency, most definitely in the tech department, to destroy the information that you have compiled.”

“It’s backed up in our personal systems. We thought it would happen.” Replied Kouki.

“They wish to delay you, and the further you escape, the more danger you would be in.”

He was stating the obvious, what was going on? Kouki waited for him to get to the point.

“Okubo needs to be exposed, and currently, your agency is the closest to doing this job accurately. Most others have been silenced. I would like to offer my protection to those reporting on this particular case.”

Kouki folded his arms. “I am just a reporter. To go through with this, you would have to speak with our CEO. I have no way to make this official. The offer is appreciated though.”

Masaomi was not even trying. But, Kouki decided to play along.

“I hear that you are leading this investigation, and it is no secret that Okubo has been a competitor with my company for decades now. I simply want this to go smoothly. Being in close association for as long as we have. Remember that there are some things you cannot access unless you are in the status I am in.”

Kouki pondered on that. Everyone had dirt on each other, it was common knowledge. He really didn’t know if this information was even worth risking his integrity. “I will speak with my boss about it. A letter, or a mail of some sort directly from you can speed up the process.”

“That will be done.”

Kouki hated beating around the bush. It was annoying, tiresome, and hiding things was always just draining. Even though building up walls taxed him, breaking them down, was fun.

“Why did you truly call me here sir?”

“To convey this message to you.”

Kouki wanted to chuckle, but the man was far too scary still. He didn’t have a death wish. “No offense, or anything, but, the PR and HR management could’ve done this. And I’m not in the position to give jurisdiction for a partnership of any kind between Iryuko and Akashi.”

“I believed it may concern you since you, and your partner, Nana Horikoshi are the ones most vulnerable when it comes to being targeted. After all, you did lead this.”

Speaking was pointless. Masaomi would never spill.

“Then, I’ll inform them. If you mail my boss, I’m sure we can set something up.” He stood up. “It was nice meeting you sir.”

Masaomi smiled. “Likewise. Enjoy your weekend.”

They nodded and Kouki headed to the door. But, he didn’t want to leave before saying the truth.

“Unofficial news,” began Kouki, holding onto the door handle for dear life. Did the man have snipers? Rich guys like him always had a body guard who can kill on speed dial. “Seijuurou doesn’t find the phone calls very pleasing.”

Before he could hear the reply, Kouki left.

. . . . . .

Seijuurou saw the brunet’s silhouette through the glass door from where he had parked the car. Kouki came back, looking completely fine. He leaned against the steering wheel in relief.

“So that was weird.” Said Kouki, entering the car, strapping the seat belt on.

Seijuurou immediately started the engines, he did not want to be on the premises for a second longer. “What did he do?”

“I think he wants to get in touch with you.”

“The world must burn over twice before that would happen.” he pulled out of the parking lot, and the building began to grow fainter into the distance.

“I think he’s growing real desperate Sei, his cover story was no good.” Said Kouki.

“Are you suggesting I speak with him?”

“Of course not. He’s an a-grade asshole.” Seijuurou smiled hearing that. “But,” Kouki continued. “I think he might be trying to talk to you in different ways now.”

“You fell for his plans.” Said Seijuurou. The building and the logo were completely out of sight. “He wanted to use you to make me know that he is, in fact, trying to get in touch again. He must have hoped that you can convince me to speak with him.”

Kouki rolled his eyes. “Trust me, the last person who would ask you to speak with him is me.”

Seijuurou scoffed. “How useless. We could have stayed home and cooked lunch together.”

“Hmmm…we did get tofu, and I’ve been craving gyoza lately.” Said Kouki.

“We can make it once we get home.” Said Seijuurou.

“You are not coming anywhere near the kitchen today.”

Cooking was something he never truly mastered, though he wished to. “Fine. I will watch you from the kitchen table.”

“And hand me the spices when I ask.”

“Yes sir.” Said Seijuurou.

The reached him quickly and Kouki headed to the kitchen.

Fifty-eight calls. All from one number.

And a text.

From the same number.

Seijuurou opened it, and there it was.

‘I do not wish to breach upon your home when you have not invited me. I wish to speak with you, personally, if you would allow. I am aware that you will not accept me as a father any longer, but, it is my duty to admit to my mistakes.

Regards,

Akashi Masaomi’

The company name was nowhere to be found.

Closing his eyes, he tried to take it in. It was far too soon. He doubted there would ever be a time he could accept Akashi Masaomi as his father, as in, a father whom he can turn to. His mistakes were irreversible, and his apologies came too late.

“Sei! Can you get the water jug?” called Kouki.

He opened his eyes and looked at the message.

One reply. To end it all.

He kept the phone down and took the water jug on the dining table to the kitchen.

‘Understood. Do not contact us.’

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just akafuri trash pls leave me alone


End file.
